Klaus' punishment
by Julius Shevale
Summary: Olaf punishes Klaus Boy on boy sex, don't like don't read.


It was a day like any other at Count Olaf's. The children did chores, made dinner, and had to sit through a terrible rehearsal of a terrible play.  
But when it was time to go to bed, Count Olaf whispered in Klaus' ear "When your sisters are asleep, meet me in the living room."

So Klaus, fearing Olaf's wrath, waited till his sisters were definitely asleep, tiptoed out of the room, down the stairs, to find Olaf waiting for him.

"Boy, do you know what love is, I'm sure you do, you seem to think you know everything," Count Olaf said sinesterly, "Now, do you know what sex is? I'm sure you know that as well, I've heard what you do in the restroom."

"Uh," Klaus tried to speak, but was to creeped out to make out a word.

"Did you know some people have sex with people for reasons other than because they love each other? Reasons like for fun, cause they're drunk, sex with the one they do love is boring, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Um," Klaus still could not speak.

"Now, you're smart, you should know whats going on by now." Olaf said leaning back in his chair and forming his fingers into a triangle, slowly moving one on each hand in and out.

Klaus didn't speak, he was afraid too, and was sure Olaf was being rhetorical.

Olaf put his hands on the edges of the arms and leaned forward, "Im going to have sex with you, and you're going to like it."

Klaus secretly both screamed and cheered at the same time in his mind. For as long as he could remember, he had been at least bisexual, he was sure of it. And ever since he first saw Olaf, he wanted that 40-year-old dick to rock his ass.

"Now, if you don't want to, I don't care" Olaf said, returning to his original position.

Klaus also was screaming because he felt like Olaf was going to be anything but gentle. When Klaus lost his virginity, he always fantasized of having it be gay bareback hardcore. And since he met Olaf, he wanted him to take it.

But still, he worried that he would get fucked so sore, he couldn't sit, eat, or even talk for a whole week. And if this is an on-going thing, he's never sitting again!

Either way, he wanted this, so hard! Almost as hard as his 6 inch dick, and the one pushing through Olaf's suit, which he estimated at 9 to 11 inches.

"First, strip for me." Olaf instructed.

Fearfully, and seductively, Klaus obeyed. He first removed his over shit. Leaving his chest in a gray under shirt. He then removed this, releasing his boyish, pubescent chest.

"Very nice." Olaf commented. "But sex requires you to remove your pants, as Im sure you know."

Klaus smirked. He slowly removed his socks. He tossed them to the side. He soon removed his pajama bottoms, throwing them to join his socks. he was then left his is boxers.

"Hmm, nice boxers." Olaf smirked at this. "But your boxers, must, come off."

"Olaf, you act like I'm stupid," Klaus suddenly re-found the ability to speak. He slowly slid down his boxers, releasing his boner, which was quite big for his size, age, and religion. He was soon done, his body covered his dick from Olaf's view, he threw his boxers at his face. Just a little bit of revenge.

"Oh! What this? Your boxers? For me? Is this a signal of my mastery, cause, I don't think you should need for me to remind you, I'm in charge here. Even if you have about a 6 or so inch dick. I'm still the bigger man, and cock.

Klaus just grinned. "Can we get on with this?"

"Yes," Olaf said standing up, and placing his hands on his hips. "Now, strip me."

Klaus quickly agreed, walking seductively over to Olaf, he removed his over-coat, but half way through removing his vest, he stopped, dropped his arms, wrapped them around Olaf's head and kissed the Mother Fucker, more payback.

"NNNG! NNG! Nnnmmm." Olaf at first let a out yell of surprise, but eventually gave in, and kissed back. Opening his mouth up for his slave, no, Olaf was past this, he no longer wanted to fuck the little son of a bitch to torture him, some how, somewhere, Olaf wanted to fuck him, to show how much he loved, and wanted him.

Klaus parted for a second, "yeah take it." He immediately returned to the kiss. Exploring Olaf's teeth and gums with his tongue. Olaf got the picture and stuck his tongue in his mouth. They both ventured further, and further into the french kiss, until they had to break for air.

"Klaus, I, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you so far. At first, I just wanted to torture you, but now, I, I"

"Yes?"

"I love you Klaus, and I want this fuck to be a symbol of this, but if you want to stop, say so, and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Fuck me."

"I will once you finish stripping me bitch!" Olaf replied playfully.

Klaus finished striping him to his boxers, which seemed awfully tight, one of his enormous balls hanged completely out of his boxers, and his head stuck right out the top and then some!

"Do it."

Klaus quickly pulled down Olaf's boxers and reached behind him, and for some odd reason, itched his asscrack.

"OH! He he! That tickles!"

"Pretty big aren't we?" Klaus asked.

"14 inches."

Klaus grinned. he was going to enjoy this. He quickly dunked the head of the dick into his mouth and started to suck his way farther downward.

"Oh, Getting right to it are we, your lucky, your sucking the biggest dick in the world right now.

Kluas eyes widened.

"Yeah, I put that ass Jonah to shame. ANd im only half an inch bigger.

Klaus kept on sucking. He got deeper, and deeper.

"Oh Klaus, that feels SO good."

Klaus sucked faster, faster, harder until.

"Oh Klaus, Klaus..." Olaf stuttered "NNNNNNNG"

Olaf's orgasm was so large NNNNG was all he could make audible, and the cum almost made Klaus gag.

Klaus however did manage to swallow what was in his mouth, but what was on his lips, "Wanna taste of your own cum?"

"Oh," Olaf purred, "Do I ever"

Klaus stood up, and locked lips with the very man whose cum was smeared all over his mouth. "mmmmmmm"

They broke the kiss and Olaf guided Klaus over to the couch. Klaus laid down and Olaf got into a push up like position over him.

Klaus bended his knees over Olaf's shoulders.

"Ready for this?" Olaf asked, placing his dick at Klaus' entrance.

Klaus nodded and Olaf slowly entered.

"Don't you dare go easy on me big boy." Klaus purred.

Olaf sped up the pace, it was nt long at all until Olaf came inside Klaus, the got up, kissed, got dressed and went to bed.

They were jacking off to it for weeks.


End file.
